


Silver & Gold

by KazeChi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem, slight m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChi/pseuds/KazeChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by the prompt "silver" in a drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver & Gold

I am silver like my blade  
My tongue is even more so in my scheming  
I give away no full truths, no full lies  
Trickster they call me, relying on illusions  
Where they are striding, I am dancing  
In the shadows I fade

Who am I but a god of trickery?

Golden is he my other half, like the sun  
He is a beacon of purity, a true warrior  
In his light I become his shadow  
He conquers lands high and low  
His only flaw being his impulsive anger  
No other man is so driven

A god of bright lightning is he

There is no I without his companionship  
Without him I have no light to be born from  
He has no other but me to aid his quest for kingship  
Only I know how to bring him calm

We are inseparable, so is our destiny


End file.
